La Copa de la Casa: Slytherin
by PukitChan
Summary: Colección de drabbles presentados para los retos mensuales de La Copa de la Casa. / Owen sabía que su destino estaba más allá de un hechizo olvidado...
1. Inesperado

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe por simple pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa los Black._

 **Criatura:** _Duendecillos de Cornualles._

* * *

 **Inesperado**

Por:

PukitChan

 _¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Tres golpes.

 _¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Otros tres más.

 _Pum._

El último fue más suave y vacilante que los anteriores, porque ya no quería continuar. Encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco ya no recordaba cuántas horas de su vida había perdido estando allí, intentando arreglar, sin ayuda y sin grandes conocimientos, un estúpido armario que en realidad podría no funcionar.

Estaba cansado, asustado y quería rendirse, porque eso era más fácil que enfrentar el asesinato. Además, como nunca antes, se sentía solo. Ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban afuera transformados en chicas para vigilar que nadie interfiriera en sus planes, le ofrecían un mísero consuelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco tenía que hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, aunque no sentía que fuera a triunfar.

 _¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Y entonces…

 _¡Splash!_

Ocurrió inesperadamente: un chorro de agua cayó sobre él, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, pero alejándolo de sus dramáticos pensamientos. De inmediato levantó su varita y se puso en guardia, listo para lanzar hechizos a la cabeza, no solo de su contrincante, sino también a sus amigos por ese absurdo descuido.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró no resultó ser ningún enemigo.

Retorciéndose por la risa, una criaturita azul volaba frente a él; un duendecillo de Cornualles para ser más exactos. El duendecillo, con su maliciosa sonrisa y su vocecilla chillona e incomprensible, se burló de la apariencia de Draco, quien por un momento, y gracias a lo absurdo de la situación, recordó su segundo año y a Lockhart pretendiendo controlar algo que evidentemente no podía. Así de ridículo se sentía él también.

Gruñendo, le lanzó al duendecillo un hechizo no tan fuerte para matarlo, pero sí para espantarlo. La criatura se fue jurando venganza, pero Draco le restó importancia. Después de todo, ya estaba mojado y por ese día ya no quería continuar.

 _¡Pum, pum!_

Los golpes continuaron un día después.

 _¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Cada vez más fuertes.

Y entonces…

 _¡CRASH!_

Muchos frascos de cristal se destrozaron a su alrededor, seguidos de las misma risita del día anterior. Draco entornó sus ojos y lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez más fuerte, pero que el duendecillo esquivó.

Maldita criatura.

La detestaba.

Pero bien mirado, dicen que la Sala de los Menestres solo se presenta ante alguien con una necesidad _real._

 _La necesidad de que alguien le dijera que lo que hacía estaba mal._


	2. Amor viperino

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe por simple pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Reto:** Cambio de cuerpo.

* * *

 **Amor viperino**

Por:

PukitChan

Bellatrix abrió sus ojos con cuidado, intentando moverse lo menos posible. A su alrededor había demasiada oscuridad. ¿Aún era de noche? No, no parecía ser así. Y aunque todo estaba sumido en una densa penumbra, algo le decía (quizás el intenso calor que sentía) que más bien era otro detalle el que la tenía allí…

— _Nagini, ven aquí_ … —susurró una silbante voz que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Desesperada por ver al amo de sus fantasías, Bella intentó mirar en dirección hacia la voz, sin embargo, la oscuridad se lo impedía. Irritada, buscó su varita para deshacerse de esa estúpida neblina que parecía cegar sus ojos, pero pronto descubrió que no podía mover sus manos… quizá porque en realidad ni siquiera tenía manos.

Sin comprender lo que ocurría, Bellatrix reptó, sintiendo su cuerpo deslizarse por una vieja alfombra. Luego, las vibraciones de unos pasos la hicieron detenerse, aunque no sabía por qué. Al intentar mirar la razón, lo único que consiguió divisar fue una figura alta e imponente que inclusive en esa extraña situación la hacía vacilar.

— _Pronto haremos otro viaje._ —La voz era de Voldemort y estaba hablando pársel, pero ¿por qué ella le entendía? Tal vez…

Entonces, una mano fría y esquelética que se deslizó por su cabeza, detuvo sus deducciones. La caricia, que era lenta, cruda y llena de posesividad, la hizo estremecer. Nunca antes _su señor_ le había dedicado un toque como aquel. Silbando, Bellatrix se deslizó hasta enrollarse en las piernas de Voldemort, disfrutando del contacto, de la mano que ahora recorría, no solo su cabeza, sino también su cuerpo áspero. Oh, siempre había querido que esas manos la tocaran y recorrieran cada sendero de su cuerpo…

— _Veo que tú también estás de buen humor, Nagini_ —dijo Voldemort, y por una vez, a Bellatrix no le importó ocupar el lugar de una serpiente. De hecho, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su propio cuerpo, que poseído por Nagini, se arrastraba por su cama en espectáculo bastante grotesco para su esposo.

Después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Ser tocada, protegida y amada por su señor eternamente…


	3. Eminencias olvidadas

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe por simple pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Palabras:** "Sueño" y "Nostalgia".

 **Personaje:** Horace Slughorn.

* * *

 **Eminencias olvidadas**

Por:

PukitChan

El sueño de Horace Slughorn no era ser famoso ni tener entre sus manos el liderazgo de una extraordinaria organización. Sus deseos eran más simples, aunque sus ambiciones muchas. Le gustaba la comodidad y no tener que preocuparse por su vida. Prefería estar en el asiento de atrás y disfrutar de los beneficios que llegaban a su existencia por, simplemente, ofrecer su amistad.

Pero, para que eso se cumpliera (para poder gozar para siempre de su zona de confort), tenía que crear una red que cuidara de su estilo de vida. La visión la tuvo desde muy pequeño y fue creciendo junto con él. Su llegada como profesor a Hogwarts y la solidificación de su idea, fue como agregar el último ingrediente de una magnífica poción: El Club de las Eminencias estaba listo para su presentación.

Y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, sin fatigarse ni luchar por ello, Horace cumplió su sueño. Vio crecer ante sus ojos pequeños niños que se transformaron en importantes adultos que le dieron estabilidad. Recibió halagos, condecoraciones, lujos y pequeños pases a una gran diversión. Era maravilloso y todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Pero existían ocasiones (noches como esas, llenas de nubes que presagiaban una tormenta) que empañaban su felicidad. Había momentos en los que descubría que su red se ensuciaba por el asesinato de alguien, la crueldad de otro y los miedos y errores de alguien más. A veces comprendía que su maravilloso club no solo atraía a personas extraordinarias sino también a magos y brujas sedientos de poder y de un poco de oscuridad.

Entonces (no siempre, para qué mentir), Horace se cuestionaba sus actos. Había días en los que Slughorn, ya viejo y cansado, miraba por la ventana y recordaba a todos los que había perdido (muchos más de los que había ganado), y se preguntaba si eso que sentía era lo que otros nombraban… ¿cómo era? Ah, así… _nostalgia._

Le llamaban nostalgia.

* * *

 _Levantemos nuestras varitas por Alan Rickman, señores. u.u/_

 _Donde sea que esté, todo nuestra admiración y respeto._


	4. Finjamos

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje:** Tracey Davis

* * *

 **Finjamos**

Por:

PukitChan

Tracey se consideraba a sí misma como una persona práctica. Actuaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, conversaba sin molestarse por otras opiniones (porque más bien las ignoraba), y veía solo lo que llamaba su atención. A veces, cuando desayunaba acompañada por Millicent y Pansy, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ellas recordaran con tanta facilidad los minuciosos detalles de las vidas de otras personas. No las juzgaba, simplemente le intrigaba saber cómo podían manejar tanta información sin confundir que era Brown y no Turpin, la que el día anterior había estado hablando con el cazador del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Quizá por eso comenzó a mirarlo y a conversar con él. Es decir, le hablaba desde antes, claro, pero la mayoría del tiempo se ignoraban porque nunca habían tenido nada en común y no es como si repentinamente lo hubieran tenido, sino que mientras desayunaba, ignorando el parloteo de sus compañeras, descubrió que no era la única que lo hacía: Vincent Crabbe, sentando enfrente de ella, fingía escuchar el interminable monólogo de Draco.

De hecho, era muy divertido. Tres mañanas con sus respectivos desayunos le bastaron a Tracey para descifrar a Vincent. Aprendió que cuando Draco le preguntaba algo directamente, Vincent lo miraba como si en verdad estuviera escuchándolo y terminaba asintiendo. Daba igual el tema o lo que Draco quisiera saber: bastaba con que Vincent le dijera que sí.

¿De verdad las personas calificaban de idiota a la persona adecuada?

Seis desayunos, cuatro almuerzos y una hora del té fueron suficientes para que Vincent la descubriera riéndose por cómo ignoraba monumentalmente a Malfoy. Y, para su sorpresa, Vincent no se avergonzó ni se mostró sorprendido. Lo que el adolescente hizo fue mirar hacia Pansy y Millicent para decirle sin palabras que ella, al igual de que él, estaba ignorando a sus amigas.

Tracey no pretendía hacer de ello una competencia; sin embargo, terminó siendo así. Se miraban y al mismo tiempo pretendían escuchar a sus respectivos acompañantes. Inclusive en alguna ocasión, Theo fue utilizado para dictaminar, entre quejas sobre cuán retorcido era aquello, quién de los dos era mejor fingiendo.

Tracey, por supuesto, ganó.

Y fue en la tumba de Vincent donde lo confirmó.


	5. AMAD

**Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje:** Owen Cauldwell.

* * *

 **AMAD**

Por:

PukitChan

En Hogwarts, Owen conoció a personas tímidas y solitarias que amaban la intimidad, los más insospechados aromas y el eterno sonido burbujeante que emergían de la clase de pociones. También compartió clases con adolescentes tranquilos que preferían el apacible sonido de los dedos cambiando de página y las plumas rasgando los pergaminos en la biblioteca. Había quienes, en cambio, se entusiasmaban con los gritos ensordecedores en las gradas del campo de quidditch, y otros que adoraban el sonido del viento golpeando su rostro y el dulce aleteo de una escurridiza snitch al montar una escoba. No podía olvidar aquellos que, por su parte, preferían los movimientos de plantas o cuidar criaturas mágicas. Algunos se inclinaban hacia la acción y la aventura de las clases más difíciles, y era entonces cuando Owen veía a futuros aurores, pocionistas, sanadores, jugadores y magizoologistas. Era sorprendente… pero cuando se trataba de él, todo se volvía diferente.

El Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho que su destino estaba lejos de eso. Lejos de las pociones y los hechizos, pero más cerca de los datos históricos y la representación. No le había entendido nada, pero cada vez que intentaba pertenecer a alguna actividad de Hogwarts o apasionarse por alguna clase en específico, todos sus intentos fallaban.

Entonces, la guerra estalló y la familia Cauldwell se refugió en Italia, donde Owen se enamoró del arte, y por primera vez en su vida se apasionó por algo de verdad. Cuando regresaron, había tomado una decisión que al principio pocos comprendieron, pero que Owen se encargó de hacer verdad.

Y por fin estaba allí.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticos, magos y brujas. En unos momentos comenzarán las audiciones.

Había tardado en comprender las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero lo había hecho. Su destino no estaba en una mazmorra, en un bosque o en una investigación. Su destino estaba allí… sobre un escenario.


End file.
